gscouncilsownawardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Scrapbooking IP
The Scrapbooking IP is an interest project from the Girl Scouts of Central Maryland. = Skill Builders = ### Learn the meaning of the following terms used in the hobby of scrapbooking and create a worksheet explaining these terms for future reference: ****** Archival ****** Cardstock ****** Lignin ****** pH level/acidity ****** Album ****** Layout ****** Font ****** Crop (as a noun and as a verb) ****** Vellum ****** Page protector ::: 2. Adhesives are substances that are used to make one thing stick to another. There are many adhesives used in scrapbooking projects. Experiment with these three types of adhesives and see if you can determine why each adhesive is best used with the recommended product: ****** Vellum tape – to hold vellum to background papers ****** Glue dots/tacky glue – to hold heavy embellishments to projects ****** Double-sided adhesive – to hold photos to background pages ::: 3. The term “cropping” is used in scrapbooking to refer to the act of trimming a photograph to include on a scrapbook page. Learn when it is proper to trim or not trim a photo and how to properly use a personal trimmer, scissors and an Exacto knife to crop a photo. NOTE: Polaroid pictures should never be cropped. ::: 4. Color is one of the most powerful elements in scrapbook design and can often dictate the mood of a page. Learn about the following color schemes and create a layout using one of them: monochromatic, analogous, complimentary or triadic. ::: 5. Journaling is the art of writing about your photo layout. Your journaling should include information about the “who”, “what”, “where” and “when” of your layout but will be even more meaningful if you include further details about the feelings your photo brings to mind. Practice journaling by choosing a photo from your past and writing two versions of journaling. In the first, include the “who”, “what”, “where” and “when” but in the second, also add the feelings and memories that come to mind when you look at the picture. For example, next to a picture of you on a swing you could write: “Here I am in my backyard swinging in the spring of 1992” or “Wow! I still remember the day dad put up my first swing set! I couldn’t wait to try it out on that spring day of 1992. Suddenly, my backyard was as grand as a circus - it felt so exciting and daring to fly through the air!” ::: 6. Make a scrapbook of at least 5 pages using photo-safe products and including the following scrapbook techniques: ###### Crop at least one photo ###### Include a meaningful journaling block ###### Use a monochromatic color scheme on one page = Technology = ### Embellishments are memorabilia that may be added to accessorize your scrapbook layout. These can include metals, buttons, stickers, ribbons, etc. Some embellishments require the use of special tools. Learn how to use these tools and demonstrate that you can do the following: set an eyelet, use a brad, and attach a button to a page. ::: 2. Photography is the heart of scrapbooking. Learn some of the principles of photography such as the rule of thirds, the best time of day to take outdoor pictures and how to properly light indoor photographs. Use magazine pictures or your own photographs to illustrate some of these principles. ::: 3. Using a computer, demonstrate how the use of different fonts can change the look and mood of your journaling. ::: 4. There are many different kinds of scrapbook albums. Research the kinds of albums available for your use such as strap-hinge, binder, spiral and post-bound. What are the benefits/drawbacks of each kind of album? Find out how to make a simple accordion album for your own use or to give as a gift. = Service Projects = ### Create a scrapbook featuring troop and other Girl Scout activities. Donate it to your area Girl Scout management team to be used at recruitment events to inspire girls to join the Girl Scout program. If girls desire to sign the pages they design, only first name and troop number should be used for safety reasons. ::: 2. Using your photography and scrapbooking skills, create a scrapbook documenting a Girl Scout event and give it as a thank you gift to the event planning committee. Or document a Girl Scout troop, group, service unit etc. and give it as a thank you gift to the responsible management team. ::: 3. Host a crop session for younger Girl Scouts. Explain the basics of scrapbooking and help them create a few scrapbook pages or a mini album. ::: 4. Collect scrapbooking supplies and donate them to a foster care program, homeless shelter, children’s hospital, orphanage, boys or girls club, etc. ::: 5. Create a baby album with blank spaces for photos and journaling that can be donated to a local hospital nursery and given to a mother in need. The donation could be given to the first baby born on Juliette Low’s birthday. ::: 6. Go to a Senior Citizens Center or Home and work with the resident(s) to create scrapbook(s) highlighting favorite memories. = Career Exploration = ### Visit an independently owned scrapbook store and a larger chain store. What are the similarities and differences among the services, products and prices offered? ::: 2. Designers work to create scrapbook papers and embellishments. Find out what education and training is required to become a graphic designer. Design a paper or embellishment that could be used in a scrapbook album. ::: 3. The scrapbooking hobby has created a market for many monthly magazines for scrapbook enthusiasts. Learn about careers in this field by contacting magazine publishers by phone, letter or email. ::: 4. Scrapbooks can be used for more than historical purposes. Create a sample scrapbook/portfolio that could be used if you were applying for a job. Consider how a picture portfolio such as this could be used in careers such as Interior Design, Fashion, Modeling, Florist, Wedding Planner, Teacher, etc. ::: 5. List 3 careers and explain how photo editing and scrapbooking skills could be used to help achieve career goals such as marketing, documentation, presentations, etc. = See also = Making Memories IP Memory Keepers IP Scrapping and Stamping IP List of Council's Own Interest Projects = External Links = Girl Scouts of Central Maryland Patch Packets Scrapbooking IPA